


Valentine Bandit

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Costume Kink, Dress Up, Fanart, Furry, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hugh Dancy - Freeform, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen - Freeform, Masks, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, Tails, Wrestling, facepaint, raccoon costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam owns a spaceman outfit: he likes dressing up. He also has a raccoon outfit that Nigel catches him getting in to... </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/139322504296/spacedogs-appreciation-week-valentine-bandit">here it is on my tumblr</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Bandit




End file.
